


this kind of weather

by seeingrightly



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, so Danny and Kirsch are talking about going ice skating on the lake,” LaF says. “We’re not really sure if it’s frozen enough so we’re probably gonna throw stuff on it first to see how much weight it can hold.”</p><p>“Sounds safe,” Carmilla drawls, rolling over onto her side and curling up like a cat, her eyes still closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this kind of weather

**Author's Note:**

> this was primarily meant to fulfill both the "ice skating" and "overly bundled up for the weather" prompts but i accidentally touched on a couple of additional ones... whatevs
> 
> the title is embarrassingly from that "let there be snow" song in the frosty the snowman sequel that i still get stuck in my head all the time
> 
> thanks to [alicia](http://cotton-headed-ninnymuggins.tumblr.com/) for editing!!!

Laura’s sitting on her bed with a journalism textbook on her lap, tapping her foot and trying to focus. Across from her, Carmilla is lounging, and Laura’s can’t tell if she’s actually asleep or not, but her hair is in her face and her shirt is riding up a ton and Laura really, really can’t focus.

It’s gonna be a long, long second semester at Silas University, and that’s not even considering the new, unspeakable evils they’re sure to face when the time comes.

But for now: homework, and the distracting, lacy edges of her girlfriend’s – _her girlfriend’s_ – bra.

Laura jumps when someone knocks on the door and then shoves it open without waiting for an answer. Of course it’s Lafontaine, wearing a bulky sweater covered in reindeer and a huge green hat with a bauble that Perry likely knitted for them.

“Hey, so Danny and Kirsch are talking about going ice skating on the lake,” LaF says. “We’re not really sure if it’s frozen enough so we’re probably gonna throw stuff on it first to see how much weight it can hold.”

“Sounds safe,” Carmilla drawls, rolling over onto her side and curling up like a cat, her eyes still closed.

“You have skates?” Laura asks, startled.

“Nah, we’re just gonna wear our shoes,” LaF says, grinning. “You can kinda scoot around that way. Come on. Grab your coat, or Perr will yell at you.”

Laura tosses her textbook onto her bed and hops up as LaFontaine disappears back into the hallway, throwing on a thick sweater and then grabbing her coat from the closet. It’s puffy and kinda has a giant hood, but it’s cozy and she loves it. She digs her mittens out of the pockets and puts those on, and after a second she reaches into the wardrobe and pulls out her scarf and hat too.

“You coming?” she asks Carmilla, who hums noncommittally.

“Suit yourself,” Laura says easily.

She knows Carmilla will roll off of the bed and stroll casually after her at the last second. The lake has the potential to be dangerous. Carmilla is coming. Plus, it annoys Carmilla when Laura doesn’t pester her to join their little adventures. Laura learned that one quickly.

Laf announces their presence by cackling the second they hit the doorway again. When Laura looks up, LaF is eying her with their eyebrows raised.

“Wow, Laura, is your dad visiting?” they ask. “Did he dress you?”

Laura looks down at herself. She does kinda look like that kid from that Christmas movie, almost too bundled up to move.

“Perry will approve,” LaF adds.

Laura lets out a huff and then starts tearing off layers, letting them drop on the floor.

“You’re right!” she says. “My dad isn’t here. I can dress however I want! And Perry can’t stop me.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” LaF whispers, a flash of fear in their eyes as they glance back over their shoulder into the hallway.

“Is Perry coming with us?” Laura asks, satisfied with her new look – just the sweater and the scarf.

“Of course not,” LaF scoffs. “But I bet her Spidey Senses will tingle and she’ll find us before we get to do anything fun. You ready to go?”

“Yup,” Laura says, not even glancing back at Carmilla as she follows LaF out of the room.

When they get down to the lake, Danny and Kirsch are already there, both actually dressed appropriately for the weather, similar looks of determination on both of their faces as they toss branches and rocks and litter out onto the frozen surface of the lake.

“You guys have to find something bigger,” LaFontaine groans once they get close enough. “Even Laura weighs more than a twig, guys.”

“We’re _trying_ , dude,” Kirsch says. “Everything got snowed over.”

“Aren’t you guys gonna be cold?” Danny asks, eying Laura’s pink fingers.

Laura shoves her hands under her armpits and, for a second, is grateful that her cheeks are surely already so red that her blush won’t be visible. She might be shivering a little bit already. But once they get out onto the lake she’ll be fine! The excitement will keep her warm. Totally.

“How else should we test it?” Kirsch asks, looking like a lost puppy out at the frozen lake.

“Well,” Laura says in her best, bravest voice, “I _am_ lightest.”

“Hold it, cupcake,” Carmilla says, and all four of them jump and spin around.

Carmilla’s standing there right behind them, wearing her leather jacket and Laura’s mittens and hat, which are baby blue and look some cross between hilarious and adorable.

“Allow me,” she says, and then she runs.

It’s still weird for Laura to watch Carmilla use her superspeed. It’s like her eyes won’t focus correctly, can’t properly track Carmilla as she darts across the ice, testing its weight but able to move before it might give out. After a couple of zig-zags across its surface, she stops in the middle, staring down at her feet for a second. Then she hops up and down a few times.

“All clear,” she says drily, like she didn’t just guarantee them an afternoon of fun.

Kirsch and Danny glance at one another and then bound out onto the ice, their arms out at their sides for balance. LaF moves more slowly, sliding their feet one at a time, and Laura follows, moving gingerly because she’s never gone ice skating in just her shoes before. After a few steps, Carmilla is in front of her, holding out her hands.

“Hold on tight,” she says. “Bend your knees a little.”

“Why?” Laura asks, but as soon as she does it, Carmilla starts moving backwards, quickly, gliding Laura across the lake.

Laura laughs, her hair whipping in her face and the cold wind stinging a bit. When they stop, she lets herself crash into Carmilla, burying her cold nose against her shoulder.

“I want a turn,” Kirsch says, and Laura laughs.

Carmilla turns her head and her nose brushes against Laura’s ear. She jumps.

“Cold,” she mutters, and then she reaches back and pulls off the hat, shoving it onto Laura’s head.

Laura glares and pulls it off, but her ears _are_ cold, so she fixes her hair and puts the hat back on the way she likes it. Carmilla does that thing she does where she thinks she’s not smiling but she totally is, and Laura sighs and grabs her hand and turns around to skate.

They only get a few steps before LaF wipes out in their path.

“Oh!” Laura cries, and then she reaches over to help LaF up, and Carmilla grabs Laura around the waist to steady her, and they’re lucky they all don’t go down because it takes LaF a few tries to get on their feet.

Once they’re up, Laura helps them brush ice and snow off of their sweater, shivering as her fingers grow even number. Carmilla sighs next to her, and once LaF is off again, she takes off the mittens and shoves them at Laura.

Laura frowns as she pulls the mittens on.

“You planned this,” she says slowly. “I bet vampires don’t even _get_ cold.”

Carmilla kisses her on the cheek and then runs to the other end of the lake.

“You’re the worst,” Laura calls, but then LaF falls down again and she gets distracted.

By the time Perry finds them, Laura is also wearing Carmilla’s leather jacket and not even complaining about it, even though she probably looks ridiculous. Perry has several thermoses of hot chocolate, a bag of mini marshmallows, and a coat and gloves for LaFontaine. She herself is inexplicably wearing snow pants, among other layers.

“Honestly, LaFontaine,” Perry says, zipping up LaF’s coat with one hand and holding a bunch of thermoses under her other arm. “Did you get any scrapes? I have antiseptic in one of my pockets somewhere.”

“How many pockets _do_ you have in those things?” LaF asks, but they’re smiling as they put on Perry’s gloves, which are pink and covered in little embroidered snowflakes.

Laura accepts a little cup of hot chocolate and adds a bunch of marshmallows to it, ignoring the wary look Perry shoots her. Carmilla huddles up behind her, wrapping her arms, covered only in thin, sheer sleeves now, around Laura’s waist.

“You’re really not cold?” Laura asks, passing Carmilla the cup.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Carmilla says over Laura’s shoulder, grimacing as she takes a sip. “Ugh, your sweet tooth is incomparable.”

“Thank you,” Laura says primly.

“We should build a snowman,” Kirsch says from where he’s laid out in the snow, his jeans probably soaking through.

“Snowperson,” Perry corrects automatically.

“I bet I can build a better snowperson than you,” Danny says, handing her cup to Laura.

“Oh, it’s on, bro,” Kirsch says, leaping to his feet.

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” Danny replies, shoving him back to the ground.

He tackles her around the legs as she tries to walk past, though, and they tumble for a few feet through the snow, laughing.

“Like a couple of giant puppies,” Carmilla says quietly.

“I know,” Laura laughs. “Hey, I bet you’d be warmer if you went cat.”

She presses her lips together, turns just the smallest bit to see the look Carmilla gives her. She hasn’t seen Carmilla transform since that whole time when Carmilla died but not really and has been trying to convince her to do it in the weeks since, but it hasn’t worked yet.

“LaFontaine –” Carmilla starts to say.

“LaF,” Laura calls. “You promise to leave Carmilla alone and not do any tests or steal any fur samples or whatever if she goes cat right now?”

LaF pouts.

“My fingers are too cold right now for fine motor skills anyway,” they say after a moment. “But you have to let me eventually!”

Carmilla rolls her eyes, and Perry starts to fuss over LaF again, rubbing their hands between her own. Laura turns around in Carmilla’s grip, still holding the cups.

“Please?” she says, giving what she hopes is an innocent, enticing smile.

“Fine,” Carmilla huffs, and before her eyes are even finished rolling properly around in their sockets again, she’s a giant black cat, long and lithe and velvety.

“Oh,” Laura says, and Carmilla bops her in the stomach with her nose.

“Here,” Perry says, and she grabs the cups from Laura. “Don’t want to have to clean it out of her fur!”

Laura pulls off one of her mittens and reaches out to stroke Carmilla’s fur, which her fingers glide through easily. After a second, she scritches behind one of Carmilla’s giant ears, and she laughs when Carmilla kind of tilts her head in a way that reminds Laura of her _are you serious right now_ face. She can practically imagine the cat’s eyebrows rising.

Carmilla bumps Laura’s hand with her nose, and then grabs lightly as the mitten, clasped loosely in her other hand, with her teeth.

“Okay, okay,” Laura says, putting the mitten back on. “You’re relentless.”

Carmilla makes some kind of huffing noise, and Laura leans forward and kisses the top of her snout before turning around, a little embarrassed. Danny and Kirsch are each rolling big balls of snow, and Perry is adjusting LaF’s scarf, and Carmilla curls her big, warm body around Laura as she stands there with her friends and a big smile on her face.

And then there’s a huge cracking noise from behind her, and everyone freezes.

Laura squeezes her eyes shut for just a second before she turns around.

The lake has cracked open, and there are bubbles on its surface as steam rises.

“Um,” Laura says, and Carmilla turns back into a person, her arms wrapped around Laura’s middle.

“That is… not good,” LaF adds.

“You get the Zetas and I’ll get the Summer Society?” Danny asks, and she and Kirsch run off.

“No!” Perry says shrilly. “Everybody inside!”

Laura turns to Carmilla, and then looks over her shoulder at LaF.

“Time to check the book?” Laura says.

“Time to check the book,” LaF agrees, and Carmilla groans and drops her head to Laura’s shoulder.

“Is an afternoon of peace too much to ask?” she says.

“Yes,” Laura says, and she grabs Carmilla’s hand and pulls her toward their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [professorwolfjwolf](professorwolfjwolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
